


Who We Are Not

by brown_eyes, gala_apples



Series: All Inclusive [3]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyes/pseuds/brown_eyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Show Pony and Dr Death Defying a long time to figure out who they really are.</p><p>A podfic of gala_apples' fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are Not

**Author's Note:**

> The original work can be found here: http://gala-apples.livejournal.com/336956.html
> 
> I would like to note that the beginning of the podcast is deliberately flat. It gets less monotone as it goes on and they escape BLind.

You can find the podfic here: http://www.mediafire.com/?ultrbi9kl2l545a

The length is 9:22. I edited it a bit, so hopefully most of the noticeable breaths are gone.


End file.
